Argent Spire
by silaeroB-aroruA
Summary: The Horseman Death has just returned from a mission. But before making his report to the Charred Council, he visits the Kingdom of Heaven to bring something valuable to someone special. (Also there weren't enough Death/Azrael fics so I wanted to change that with the little writing skills I possess lmao.)


It was a very tiring task he had to complete, but at least it has been dealt with. Another threat to the Balance has met its end by the blade, or should we say blades, of Harvester. And it's wielder, who now rode on the back of his spectral steed, all while being followed by his corvid companion, was now riding towards a portal at the edge of a gigantic cliff. A green swirling circle that lead to another realm, far away from this dreadful place. Now that the job's done, Death had to return to the Charred Council at once to make his report. But before that time comes, there is another special task to be done… A special delivery.

The portal the Horseman rode through ended just outside of the gates of the First Kingdom, more specifically the White City. For most beings, however, this place was better known as Heaven. The white and golden reflections of the walls and bridges were almost blinding, yet Death rode on towards the gigantic ivory gates. Impressive statues of angelic beings loomed over the walls and the archways were beautifully decorated with avian carvings. Yes, even the outside walls of the White City were magnificent. However, Death didn't seem to care much, for now he must try and persuade the squadron of guards to let him into their beloved city in the first place. Which is easier said than done…

He made it through, though.

It wasn't the first time that the Horseman visited this place, nor was he unfamiliar with the roads. However, reaching his destination wasn't easy. What would only take a few minutes for those who could fly took hours for the beings who had no choice but travel by foot. Death may be on horseback, but that doesn't really change the pace. On the other hand, atleast he could see where his destination lied. Hard to miss, really, since it is also the tallest building in the entire of the White City. The Argent Spire stood mighty and proud above the rest of Heaven's magnificent buildings, it's frame almost disappearing in the clouds above. Yes, it's definitely one of Heaven's most important posts. And thus, that place houses the Scholars, Archangels and other high ranked beings of the White City.

Black strands of hair moved in front of his mask as he finally reached the Argent Spire. Angels flew high above him, going in and out of the massive building. They barely had any reason to walk, since flying was more practical, but for those who were bound to the surface of the earth could still use the gigantic stairway that led to the entrance of the Spire. Death huffed and jumped off of Despair, Dust landed on his shoulder as he glanced up to the sky once more. Some angels turned around and glared at the Horseman who moved up the stairs towards the gate. Death on the other hand, simply ignored them. There are other matters at hand than a bunch of unfriendly angels…

Once inside, Death lifted the crow onto his hand, surprisingly gentle for his doing. ''See what you can find.'' He muttered under his breath and Dust responded with a caw before he flew off. The horseman watched as the bird vanished at the end of the long, impressive hallway. He rests his hand onto the leather pouch, which was attached to his belt. He felt… Well, it's not exactly a feeling of unease. After all, it wasn't the first time that he came here after a mission was completed, he couldn't care less about the disapproving stares that he received from the angels in the city. However, he always felt this strange feeling bubbling up in his chest whenever he visits this place. It felt foreign, something that should not be there yet it's still there. And as millennia faded away, said feelings stubbornly remained. He knew why though...

One would be mad to accuse a Horseman of the Apocalypse for falling in love, especially when it comes to the eldest of the four. Not even mad, insane! He's Death himself, he slaughtered his own kin, took on the roll of Executioner and he is notorious throughout Creation for being a cold blooded killer. None would dare say he out of all people would be capable of experiencing sweeter and more tender feelings. However, little did anyone know that this is, in fact, truth.

Death started to walk his way towards the higher floors of the Argent Spire. The sunlight that shone through the colour stained glass lit the massive hallways and staircases in different shades of red, green, blue, yellow, purple and orange. Most of the scholars he encountered were either fluttering off from bookshelf to bookshelf or they were nose deep into the many scrolls and tomes in front of them. No sign of Dust or the angel he's been looking for as of yet though. Atleast, not until he stood still in front of a separate room with a big archway coated in silver serving as its entrance.

It did explain why his feathered assistant didn't return, though. Near the large window, an angel wearing bluish emerald coloured robes with golden and silver patterns decorating it sat in front of a large desk made of pale wood. His white hair was kempt back and on his shoulders he carried a golden semicircle that formed an arch above his head. But what stood out the most were his big, snow white wings with blue runes glowing delicately onto his primary feathers. The angel was occupied with a book laying in front of him, reading and noting down random lines in a separate notebook as he carefully flipped page after page. However, on his lap slept a ball of black feathers, resembling that of a particular bird.

It does explain where his feathered assistant had been all this time, though. Death couldn't help but grin behind his mask at the display before him. It was rare that Dust acted so calm and friendly in the presence of another being, but for the Horseman himself. Only exception to that being the Crowfather, ofcourse. So watching his avian companion relaxing on the lap of his other winged friend was a remarkable sight to see.

Death let out a chuckle. ''He doesn't do that often...'' he mused.

The angel lifted his pen from the sheet of paper and subtly tilted his head towards the Horseman's direction. ''So it seems. Perhaps you should allow him to take more time to rest during missions, then.'' he said. His voice was deep and smooth, calm and filled with wisdom. The angel then looked back at the creature in his lap and gently petted his head all the way up to his wings. ''The poor bird was exhausted.''

Death let out a raspy chuckle as he set foot into the room and made his way towards the other man. ''Mayhaps... Or, Azrael, you're being too nice and it's turning him soft.'' He looked back at the Horseman when he mentioned his name.

This time it was the angel who started to chuckle. ''Now then, let's bring this matter to rest and continue on with other duties. What brings you here, Horseman?'' Azrael asked.

Dust woke up and stretched out his wings before hopping on top of the desk, sleepily looking at the two. Death lifted the crow onto his arm and gently placed him on top of his shoulder, his eyes not leaving Azrael's. ''I found something along my mission.'' he muttered. The angel's eyes widened in surprise as he patiently waited for the Pale Rider to take said object out of his pouch, curiosity prominent in his facial features.

The object that Death pulled out of his pouch, was a diamond shaped blue amulet embedded in a frame of white gold*. It did have it's flaws and scratches at some of the edges, due to being carried along for quite a while on Death's missions, but other than that it was still a beautiful piece of craftmanship. He handed it over towards Azrael, who looked at the jewelry in awe, gently brushing his thumb on the azure stone as he examined every little detail. If Death had to be honest, he found it endearing how the winged male curiously inspected the tiny thing with utmost care. Not that he would say it out loud, ofcourse.

''It's beautiful… Where did you find one of these?'' he asked as he looked up at the Horseman who moved a few strands of hair behind his ear.

''Does it matter? I found it and thought it would be a shame to just leave it where it was.'' He admitted.

The angel looked up at him with a puzzled look, glancing back at the amulet before returning his gaze to the Rider. He stood up, the tips of his wings brushed against the ivory floor. ''Then why did you come all the way to the Argent Spire?''

That question caught the Horseman off guard, for he looked away from the angel and towards the window. Let's be honest here, if there is something that Death had trouble with, it would have been confessing. He took a slow breath, still not facing the angel as he spoke. ''It's… Let's see this as a gift.'' He turned his face to look at Azrael once again, his voice, for once, was gentle. Not the usual gravelly voice, but something… Nicer. Or as nice as it gets from the Horseman himself. ''See this as a token of our relationship.''

The angel was surprised by the gesture. A gift? From Death, to him? Azrael was almost doubting if this was real or just a random daydream. He blinked and looked at Death once again, brows arched upwards and eyes wide spread. ''I…'' the angel finally spoke. ''Thank you, Death.'' A small smile appeared on Azrael's face as he closed his other hand above the amulet. ''It's a lovely gesture.''

A smile creeped up on Death's face. ''You're welcome, Azrael.'' Truly, he's glad that the angel liked this small gift. He was relieved, honestly. He knew the angel for millennia and no matter what the occasion was, no matter the mission, whenever Death needed Azrael's aid the angel was always ready and prepared to help him and his siblings. Throughout the ages, they quickly grew a bond together and soon enough, friendship started to blossom between the two. Many years have passed since then, and through all the ups and downs they have always managed to restore their friendship like nothing happened. Little did Azrael know, however, that the Horseman's feelings about this friendship have evolved into something more… Advanced.

But until Death is sure that the angel he longed so long after feels the same way in return, he won't act on it, nor would he mention it. Until that day, he'll try his best not to ruin what they have already built throughout the centuries. And let's be honest, how much harm could a gift such as an amulet really do?

Death sighed and closed his pouch. ''I need to return to the Council at once.'' He muttered. He has completely forgotten that he needs to report his previous mission. But just as he was about to turn around and walk away, he tensed as a hand rested on top of his broad shoulder.

''Horseman..'' Surprised, he turned his head around to face the angel that was holding him, keeping himself silent in order to let the other man continue. Azrael gave him a reassuring smile. ''I know that I don't have a say in what Council business you got involved with. However, I can't help but ask.'' The angel let go of the horseman and placed the amulet on top of the desk. ''Are you in a hurry?''

Death stared at the angel for a moment, not sure what to answer to that question. Until finally the tension left his body and he started to grin, as it was visible in how the shape of his jaw and cheeks changed. A raspy chuckle escaped his throat. ''Why, do you want me to stay, Archangel?'' Death responded, a spark of amusement shone in his fiery eyes as he watched how Dust hopped off of his shoulder and onto the back of the chair, letting out a pleading caw towards the Horseman.

And for once, Azrael grinned. ''Well, Dust seems to agree with that statement.''

Death hummed, placing his hands on his hips as he studied the two winged beings before him. ''You know what... I am sure that I can talk my way out of this one when returning back to the Council.'' And with that, he smiled and sat down.

 _* - This story takes place before the events of Darksiders 1, 2 and 3. If you look at Azrael in the first game, you can see him wear a diamond shaped blue amulet just below his collar. Thought it would be an interesting idea if Death was the one who gave it to him._

 **(Lord, that moment when you stay up past five in the morning to finish this damn fic because DETERMINATION, urgh. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I am fairly new to writing, so it would be appreciated to leave a critique or a few hints. :) Also, I'd like to thank a good friend of mine for helping me throughout the writing process. I wouldn't have been able to finish this without your help!)**


End file.
